Promise on a Luvdisc
by Pikagalmish
Summary: After a tragic fire causes Misty to lose two of her sisters, she must accompany Lily on her travels as an Idol Master. With a Luvdisc, she and Ash make a promise that they will see each other again, someday, somehow.
1. Prologue

**Promise on a Luvdisc**

**By Pikagalmish**

**Disclaimer:** PGM Studios (AKA Me, myself, and I) does not own Pokemon or any of its associated characters. The Pokemon games are copyrighted to Game Freak, Nintendo, and Creatures Inc.; The Anime is property of Taijiri Satoshi-sensei, TV Tokyo, and the (horrible) dub belongs to 4Kids Productions.

* * *

_Kokoro wa yure daredemo mayoi nagara aruite'ru  
__Setsunai omoi wa ikite'ru kashi yo  
__Ooki na ai ni  
__Mukatte ima hashiritai  
__Yoru mo hoshi mo oete'ku  
__Futari no ai hontou nara  
__Itsuka aeru mou ichido_

_Their heart shaking, everyone is lost while walking.  
__The proof that painful feelings exist.  
__Now, I want to  
__Run to a great love.  
__If our love that goes beyond the night and the stars  
__Is true,  
__Then one day we'll see each other again._

**_- Itsuka Aeru Kara (Because We'll See Each Other  
__Again Someday), from Fushigi Yuugi. Sung by Noriko Hidaka and Seki Toshihiko; Lyrics by Shigeto Kajiwara._**

* * *

"Misty, what's wrong?" 

She was silent, then threw herself onto Brock's shoulder, crying.

"Th-the g-gym..."

May helped her onto a chair, giving her a handkerchief.

"Calm yourself. What happened at the gym?"

Misty took a deep breath.

"Th-there was a f-fire... Some ci-circuits overheated... Violet and D-Daisy... They were ca-caught in it..." she stuttered. "I got a c-call from Lily. They didn't m-ma-make it..."

"Oh Misty, I'm so sorry," May whispered, patting her sympathetically. "Is there anything we can do?"

She shook her head.

"L-Lily's been offered a job as a M-Master Idol; she wants me t-to travel with h-her..."

"I guess that means you're going back to Cerulean," Ash spoke for the first time.

"Ye-yeah... I know I have an obligation to my sisters, b-but..."

She stood up and ran into the room she and May shared. They heard her sobbing into her pillow.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, its ears drooping.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Max asked Ash.

"And say what? Good luck? I'm sorry? She's going to be traveling all over the world with her sister, that's what she has to do," he replied flatly, looking down at his feet. "It's no matter; she's barely been with us for the past year; it won't make any difference if she's here or there."

* * *

"_Ash isn't alone, 'cause he's got... me."_

"_You think kissing can make you evolve?"_

"_I guess we'll just have to wait and see."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wow, imagine, Brock, married."_

"_You and I will be married someday, too."_

"_Yeah... HUH?"_

"_Brock, take it from me_; _it's a lot easier to like someone who likes you than someone who doesn't."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Uh... Well, th-that's... What I've heard..."_

"_Isn't this yours, Misty?"_

"_My bike!"_

"_Oh yeah." _

"_It was pretty bad, but the last Nurse Joy managed to fix it."_

"_That's when I first... Met Ash."_

"_Wow! Nurse Joy did a great job fixing it. That's great! Now that you've got your bike back, you can get home fast."_

"_Whoop-de-do."_

"_Why are ya so grouchy?" _

"_I'm not grouchy, why don't you just leave me alone? "_

"_Pika? "_

"_Uh, Misty?...That was weird, what's wrong?" _

"_I get the feeling that maybe she wanted to keep traveling with us." _

"_Oh, really? _"

_"One more thing..."_

_"That's enough."_

_"It's just something I feel I need to tell you..." _

_"All right." _

_"Just keep on... Doing your best." _

_"Uhh, whaddaya mean?" _

_"Well, you know, without me there."_

"_Well, Ash Ketchum, finally, I know how you feel about me."_

"_There are some friends you remember even when they're no longer with__you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mm-hmm. I have a friend who left me, and I miss her every single day."_

* * *

They went with her to the port the next day. 

"Good luck, Misty," Brock said.

"Take care of yourself," May and Max added.

"Pi pikachu."

Misty nodded, but was watching Ash. He was leaning against a crate, his arms crossed and his cap down over his eyes.

"Good-bye, Ash," she called, and turned to board the ship.

"Wait."

A shadow came over her eyes, as Ash put his cap on her head.

"Keep it. I don't want you to forget all about me while you're having fun in Paris or wherever," he said.

"Ash..."

Misty put her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Thank you," she said softly, blinking back tears.

The ship's whistle sounded, indicating that it was almost time to leave. After one last glance back at her friends, Misty stepped onto the ship. A moment later, the anchor was pulled up, and it began to head out to sea.

Ash suddenly realized that there was a million things he still had to say to her. Looking up, he saw her waving at them. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted,

"Misty! I- I love you!"

He saw her eyes widen with surprise. Then, she smiled. Taking out a Pokeball from her bag, she threw it to him. Ash caught it, and a Luvdisc came out.

"I'll never forget you, Ash!" she shouted. "I'll never love anyone like I love you. Take care of Luvdisc! And, whether it be weeks, months, or years, I'll come back to you! I don't know how, I don't know where, but we'll see each other again!"

Ash felt tears welling up. Wiping them away, he returned the smile.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is Pikagalmish (AKA Sa-san) speaking. I usually have lotsa OCs in my fanfics, but for this one, I just wanted a nice, sweet, Ash/Satoshi x Misty/Kasumi love story. It took me FOREVER to decide the song for this one. I suggest you listen to it; it's very nice! Fairly short chapter, yes, BUT it's only the prologue, remember that! And all the italics? They're some of my favorite A x M moments! The last one's probably not that accurate, except for the last line. It's Ash talking to Mamoto (Max) during the sixth Pokemon movie, on Jirachi's last night awake. Oh, and an Idol Master's like a model, singer, dancer, etc. that works with Pokemon.**

**It would nice if you left a review. Sa-san likes reviews. But she doesn't like flames, nope, nope, nope. Flames are only good for setting Sa-san's oneesan's hair on fire. >:3**

**Thanks to my first review, I noticed that I should've made the above more clear. When I say "Flames", I don't mean critiques. I like critiques. My idea of a flame is just someone who says "This story sux!" or something like that without a good reason. Critiques help make your story better; flames just insult the writer.**


	2. The Master's Challenge

**Promise on a Luvdisc, Chapter One: The Master's Challenge**

**Disclaimer:** PGM Studios (AKA Me, myself, and I) does not own Pokemon or any of its associated characters. The Pokemon games are copyrighted to Game Freak, Nintendo, and Creatures Inc.; The Anime is property of Taijiri Satoshi-sensei, TV Tokyo, and the (horrible) dub belongs to 4Kids Productions.

* * *

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

_If there were an eternally falling snow  
This feeling I have for you, could I hide it_

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard  
I won't feel cold, and  
I miss you everytime I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you  
I'm holding it alone tonight_

_- **Eternal Snow, from Fullmoon wo Sagashite (Searching for the Full Moon). By Changin' My Life**_

**_

* * *

Five Years Later..._**

"Delcatty, Blizzard!"

The icy attack hit the Roselia head on. It toppled over, unconscious.

_**BUUUUZZZZ!**_

"The judges have spoken; this battle is finished!" Vivian declared. "And the winner of this year's Grand Festival is May and her Delcatty!"

May and Delcatty bowed amid earsplitting applause.

"Hey, Drew, is Roselia okay?" she asked.

"Hmmph, fine. Good battle," he replied, shaking her hand. "Next year, though, you won't be so lucky."

"I'm looking forward to it. What's a little competition between friends?"

"So, May, this is your second Grand Festival win. How do you feel?" Vivian asked, presenting her with the trophy.

"I feel great! In fact, I may even challenge the Pokemon Champion at the Hoenn League!" she joked.

"Which brings up another question. What's it like to be friends with the Indigo Plateau Champion, Ash Ketchum?"

"We've known each other for so long now that it's like he's not the champ. I know his tactics so well, I bet I could beat him easily," May looked at the camera. "You hear that, Ash? You're going down!"

"Heh, yeah, right," Ash said, watching the Festival on TV. "She may be a great coordinator, but she's nothing compared to me at battling."

"If anyone's gonna take you down, it's gonna be me," Gary said from next to him.

"Well, you'll have to wait until next year for that chance, I'm afraid," Professor Oak said, coming into the room.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Gary'll be taking Ash's place at the League this year," Delia said, holding up a letter.

Ash leapt up, snatching the paper out of his mother's hands. "From Elite Four member Lance... Your application for the Master's Challenge has been accepted! Awesome!" he exclaimed. "You hear that, Pikachu? We're finally gonna become Pokemon Masters!"

"PI!"

"Not so fast, you've gotta go through a series of physical tests and battles before you even get to challenge the Elite Four," Gary said.

"Whatever. You'd better not lose to some kid, Gary. I don't want to lose my title just because you were careless."

"Sure. Whatever."

"It won't be easy, Ash," Tracy said. "I hear the current Master, I mean Mistress, became the Johto League Champion when she was only eleven; she's got a perfect winning streak."

"Sounds like Drak- Wait, did you say _Mistress_?"

"Uh-huh. The Pokemon Mistress is Crystal Star of New Bark Town."

"So she's a girl. That oughta be easy enough," Ash shrugged.

"Not technically. Remember how tough Mist-" Gary clapped a hand over his mouth. "Stupid, stupid... Sorry, Ash."

But the damage had already been done. Ash put down the letter silently and headed outside.

"Me and my big mouth," Gary groaned. "Now he's gonna be moping for the rest of the week."

"Chu, pika pi" Pikachu reprimanded.

"Still, I wonder where she is," Tracy said, absentmindedly scratching Pikachu behind the ears.

"Who knows. Probably London or Rome."

"Nah, New York or Chicago sounds more like the place an Idol Master would be."

Gary fiddled with his Elite Four badge.

"So... Is this Crystal really that good?"

"She's gotta be. I mean, beating _Lance _at her first major competition... Also, I've heard that she's Lance's girl."

The League member fell out of his chair.

"Lance's _girl_?"

Gary picked himself up, smoothing out his shirt.

"There must be at least a five year difference between them!"

"Seven, actually. You remember the boy that came here with Professor Elm a few years ago? He's a childhood friend of hers. Told me that she's always idolized Lance; carried around a scrapbook with pictures of him. I think he was rather jealous."

"One thing's for sure; the Dragon Champion isn't gonna be too willing to let Ash get to her that easily..."

* * *

"Luvdisc? Where are you?" 

Ash closed the back door, calling in the direction of the pond.

"_Luv!"_ it chirped, surfacing and swimming up to him.

"Hey, there, little guy. Brock sent some of your favorite Pokemon food. Susie put something in it to make your coat all nice and shiny," he said, bending down.

"Luvdisc!" the heart-shaped smiled, then sped to the other end of the pool.

"Hey, where are yo-"

A blast of water interrupted him. Ash, soaked, glared at the center of the water. A red fin appeared, and then the rest of his Feraligator. It looked about to pop from all the laughing it was doing.

"You two..." their trainer growled. "Why I oughta..."

Something slammed into him from behind. Ash toppled into the pond, landing on his chest with a big splash. He broke the surface, gasping for breath, to find his Meganium laughing as hard as the others. He couldn't help but grin.

"Well? Did it work?"

A purple-haired man stepped out from behind a tree.

"James? What th- DID YOU GUYS SET THEM UP FOR THIS?" Ash roared.

"Geez, _boss_, we were only trying to do you a favor," Jessie scoffed, jumping off the tree. "We saw your little dark-cloud act, and thought we might be nice for once. Hmph. Show a little appreciation, why don't you?" Shecrossed her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.

Ash groaned.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't offer you guys that job as League guards..." he muttered.

"Perr... What's done is done!"

Something cream-colored came flying down from the tree, landing squarely on Jessie.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU OVERGROWN HOUSE-CAT!"

_Slash_.

The former- Rocket's face became a pattern of red, crossed lines. She screamed in agony.

"WHY YOU...!"

Jessie had to be held back by James to keep her from jumping on the Persian.

Persian grinned.

"Heh, heh... That'll teach you to show some respect."

Ash shivered. As amusing as this was, the sun was starting to go down, and the water wasn't exactly at a pleasant temperature. He climbed out, his clothes sticking to him.

"You three better get to wherever you're staying. It's going to be dark soon."

"So what? We're not scared," Jessie declared.

"_Hoo, hoo._"

She and James grabbed onto each other.

"What was that?"

"Err... Maybe we _should _get going.."

"See ya!"

* * *

The Master Building loomed in front of them. Despite having wanted this for years, Ash was a bit hesitant.

"Nervous, Ash?" Claire called from the front.

"A bit."

"Ah, don't worry. Who knows, you might not even get to Crys. You have to battle two former Elite Fours, and then four current Elites; one from Kanto, one from Hoenn, and two from Johto, as that's the current Master's region. After them, you have Lance. If you manage to beat him, you can have a go at Crys."

"What, I have to battle nine people in a row?" Ash was bewildered.

Claire snorted.

"'Course not. After you beat the two former Elites, you get a night's rest, and the next day you go against the current Elite Four. Between them and Crys, you get two nights' rest."

Ash sighed in relief.

"Have your Pokemon ready? You're gonna be using the same six all four days."

He nodded. Pikachu waved from his shoulder.

"Alright, then. Here we are."

She drove through the enormous gates, arriving at the front doors.

"Just go through here," Claire told him. "You'll have an hour to make any last-minute changes to you team lineup, and then you'll enter the first arena."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

* * *

The lobby was huge. The ceiling was so high that Ash felt dizzy looking up at it. Scattered throughout were Pokemon Transfer Machines, and a Nurse Joy sat at the front counter. She wore a small brooch in the shape of an "L" along with the usual dress and cap. Paintings of former Masters decorated the walls. Right above one of the couches was a large painting of Lance, looking to be around sixteen. Looking dignified in a red cloak, he had a Dragonite behind him.

"Mr. Ketchum? It's time for you to go in," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right."

Joy handed him his Pokemon, fully refreshed and restored. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Ash's eyes strayed to the portrait behind her, of a young, teenage girl with light blue hair and sea green eyes, a determined look on her face. A fierce looking Feraligator was behind her.

"That's our current Master, Miss Star," Joy said, following his gaze.

She pressed a button, and a pair of doors on his right opened.

"Miss Lorelei is expecting you right now. Go right in. Good luck!"

"Mmm."

Ash pocketed his Pokeballs and stepped through the doors.

And was met by a piercing wave of cold.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! This is the first time I've gotten ANY reviews for my stories. Thanks, you guys! Anyway, this was sort of an introductory chapter, telling you about what the gang's up to now that they've grown up. In the Manga, Jessie and James quit Team Rocket and got married.The only picture of them after that shows the two of them with Meowth, and Jessie's pregnant. ) 'Course, I'm setting this for waaaaaaaaay before that. So, they're still just teammates at the moment. **

**Misty really DOES have a Luvdisc; she and Daisy both have one in the Anime. It was told in one of the special episodes that hasn't been released in North America yet.**

**Crystal is sort of an OC, sort of not. Her name and looks are based on the Crys(tal) from the Pokemon Adventures Manga. Her Pokemon are based on the Pokemon I own in my Crystal version. And the Lance part? Well, in a movie that wasn't released outside of Japan (Raikou: Legend of Thunder), she's the main female character, known as Marina (Dani), and idolized Lance (Yes, she DOES carry around a scrapbook with pictures of him. :)). Her childhood friends were Jun'ichi (Jackson) and Kenta (Yoshi), who's the male character from Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Versions. Her current personality is of my imagination, though. And about her skill, c'mon, I gotta give Ash a challenge, right? All the Elite Fours are gonna be pretty tough. Don't worry, she's my only (part) OC in this fanfic. Which is veeerrrrrry rare. I usually put LOTS of OCs in my stories. .**

**Not much A x M in this part. Don't pelt me with tomatoes, please! It's coming up! I promise!**


	3. Round One

**Promise on a Luvdisc, Chapter Two: Round One**

**Disclaimer:** PGM Studios (AKA Me, myself, and I) does not own Pokemon or any of its associated characters. The Pokemon games are copyrighted to Game Freak, Nintendo, and Creatures Inc.; The Anime is property of Taijiri Satoshi-sensei, TV Tokyo, and the (horrible) dub belongs to 4Kids Productions.

* * *

"What th-"

Behind him, the doors slammed shut.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ash..." a misty voice said.

Lorelei jumped off a ledge, landing in front of him.

"You mind explaining why it's so darn cold in here?" Ash rubbed his arms furiously, trying to warm up. He was dressed only in a short-sleeved shirt and jeans, while his opponent had a heavy cloak around her.

Lorelei raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose Claire, or somebody, must have told you that there was a series of obstacles?"

"Yeah, but what the heck do you mean by 'obstacles'?"

"This."

Suddenly, Ash found himself on an icy plateau. Snow whirled all around him, obscuring his vision.

"This will be our battlefield," Lorelei's voice said through the blizzard. "It will be a two-on-two, double battle. Shall we begin?"

As she said this, Agatha appeared beside her, also in a heavy cloak.

"It'd be my pleasure," Ash muttered, fingering a Pokeball. "Snorlax! Charizard! Come on out!"

The two Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light.

"Wise choice, Ash," Agatha said, taking out a lavender Pokeball. He noticed that there was a bronze "E4" design on it.

"Gengar, let's go!"

"Lapras, let's do this!" her partner yelled, throwing a pale blue Pokeball.

Lorelei's Pokemon landed in the small pool between ice floats. Gengar floated above them. All four Pokemon stared each other down.

"Commence the battle," Claire said through the PA system.

"Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

Snorlax formed its left paw into a fist; It started to glow. Moving unusually fast for such a large Pokemon, it struck at Lapras.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Agatha commanded.

The attack hit Snorlax, knocking it out of the way.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

"Hydro Pump, now!" Lorelei said.

The blast of water hit Charizard, stopping his attack.

Ash gritted his teeth. Those two were in perfect sync...

"This is the Master's Challenge, Ash. Did you think it was going to be easy?" Agatha said.

"No... But I'll make it that way," he replied. "Charizard! Use Flamethrower again, this time at the water!"

The Pokemon obliged. As the fire hit the pool, steam rose around them, hiding them from view.

Lorelei and Agatha looked around, trying to find him.

"Hyper Beam, go!"

The golden light shot out of the steam, striking Lapras head on. It fell over, and fainted.

"Lapras is unable to battle. I'll be changing the field," said Claire.

Lorelei nodded at Agatha, then stepped through a door.

The ice and snow disappeared, and the lights dimmed. Grass and a broken-down hut appeared.

"This is my field, now, Ash," she said. "The place where Ghosts and Poison Pokemon thrive."

* * *

"They look like they're having fun."

"I suppose, seeing what your idea of 'fun' is."

"Are the others watching this?"

"Most of the Elite Four are; only Lance and Crys aren't allowed, them being the ones at the top. Of course, Bruno doesn't even need to, seeing as he's one of the Kanto Elites."

"Mmm..."

"He's a creative one, isn't he?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ah, I suppose... Do you think he can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Quit playing dumb, you know what I mean..."

"Okay, okay. All I'm saying is that he'd better not lose, or else."

* * *

The hut burst apart, as Gengar's Shadow Ball shot through it. Snorlax had fainted from its Night Shade earlier, so now it was the Ghost Pokemon versus Charizard.

Gengar hurled another Shadow Ball at it, which Charizard dodged easily.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

His Pokemon looked back at him, shaking its head.

"What?"

It had been years since Charizard refused to listen to him... What the heck was going on?

"Liza must've taught him something..." Ash thought. "Let's see... It knows Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Wing Attack... What else..."

Then it hit him.

"Of course! How could I have been so _stupid_?" he exclaimed, hitting himself on the head. "Charizard, use Dragon Rage!"

His Pokemon shook its head, as if to say, "_Finally_."

A fireball formed inside its mouth; a moment later, it was enormous.

"Now!"

Charizard shot the attack at Gengar, who attempted to use Shadow Ball to counter it. No such luck.

"_YES_!" Ash shouted, as Gengar toppled over. "All right, buddy, you did it!"

He threw his arms around Charizard's neck, laughing.

"Battle finish. Ash, congratulations. You've made it past Round One," Claire said.

"Great job, Gengar. No shame in losing to this guy," Agatha returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Good battle, Ash," she said, walking over. "It's a shame I had to retire before you became Champion."

"Heh, thanks," he replied, shaking her hand. "You're not bad yourself."

* * *

The full moon shone down on the Master Building. All was quiet; its occupants were all asleep; well, all except for one.

Ash stood awake, leaning against the window sill The bright red numbers on the clock on the bedside table said twelve forty-five.

He gazed up at the moon, fingering a small box.

"Where are you, Misty?" he said softly. "I've been saving this for you for a long time..."

Wedging his fingernails between the cracks, Ash opened the box. He smiled sadly down at the ring, the sapphire glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

Hey, everyone, Sa-san here. Sorry about the long wait; I've been trying to find the perfect song for this chapter, with no success, as you can tell. If any of you know a song that would be good for this chapter (Something that would fit battling, ice, etc.), please leave a review with the link. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Oh, as a side note, I'll be starting high school in less than a week, and I have a lot of other fanfics in progress, so I may not update as often as you or I would like. Please understand. However, look forward to Rurouni Kenshin, Yuugiou, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Furuba, and a Dark Pokemon fanfic soon:D


	4. Side Note

**To the readers of Promise on a Luvdisc:**

I'm very aware that it's been, well, ages since I've last updated, and I am truly sorry for that. It's not the schoolwork holding me down or anything else; it's just that I've lost interest in my fanfictions, and am currently working on several original works. Now, this DOESN'T mean, however, that I'll just leave all of my fanfictions hanging; no, quite the contrary: I'll be rewriting them instead. You see, I've gone back and looked at the chapters, and I see that my writing skills have improved quite a bit since then. Depending on my state of mind, this mass revision could take from a few weeks to a couple of months; please, have patience with me, everyone. Summer vacation's less than a month away for me, so I'll be really grinding in some stories over the break. I missed you all, and I'll be back soon, don't worry!

PGM


End file.
